


Dog AU Chapter 1: Lost

by LovelyTeabag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyTeabag/pseuds/LovelyTeabag
Summary: A band of dogs who lost their owners during a plane crash and they end up in the middle of know where and they meet a wolf who takes the band of mutts and teaches them all he knows with the help of his half wolf brethren Keith





	Dog AU Chapter 1: Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note that the owners where not in the plain, it was just a cargo plane shipment.

Everything happened so fast, at first the band of pampered canines where all being shipped to their new homes or competitions, but the flight they were on had ended not long after they took off. With groans and whines of pain the group of dogs had just woken up from unconsciousness. One of the dogs, a border collie who went by the name of Lance, laid upside in his dented up crate and cracked open kennel door. Mumbling out the pain that he felt, he rolled over and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” the dog spoked quietly before pushing open the door when realizing no one was answering him. As soon as he got out of the crate, he took a moment to gaze over everything. Sure it was dark, but the streams of light that came through parts of the busted plane was enough.

“Hunk? Pidge? Where are you?” He asked allowed with worry starting to sink in his stomach. “Guys!?” He barked with confusion, thankfully he soon got some sort of response.

A large shadow caught his eye and big dark eyes peered over to him and Lance knew it was Hunk. Rushing over to the bigger dog he stopped at the crate door, “Hey amigo, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” the other whined affectionately to his larger comrade. 

Hunk was still trying to remember everything that just happened before he came up with the answer, “Slow down Lance, I’m fine. Though, I think the plane isn’t..” he paused before asking, “D-did we crash?” He wondered. Lance wasn’t sure, but it all he was focused on was getting Hunk out. Pacing back and forth the stressed out canine whined and scratched at the barred door; luckily the lock was broken so it came swinging open with enough toying at it and Hunk was free to walk out.

As soon as the big black golden retriever lab was able to leave the small space, he gave himself a good shake before making sure Lance was okay. The two didn’t really know each other, but while they were in the skies they got to know each other for a short while and found out they clicked pretty well. 

Lance wagged his tail as he nuzzled his pal with a gentle smile, “At least we’re okay. Have you seen Pidge? She was somewhere around here..there were also a bunch of other pets towards the back as well..I wonder if they’re alright.” He considered thoughtfully.

Hunk shrugged before making his way over to the back area, “There is only one way to find out. Brace yourself..” he warned.

Before all this, Hunk was a rescue dog, he was used to seeing dead things or severe injuries and he knew Lance was a show dog, probably only injuries he’s ever seen was a sprained paw. As he leaped onto a few cargo boxes and maneuvered his way to the top he stopped as he looked down at the mess of large shipments that had fallen over and crushed a bunch kennels. 

Hunk looked back at Lance who was still making his way up, “Lance, don’t come up here..just stay there. I’m going to go find Pidge.”

At first Lance wanted to protest against such an idea, but Hunk didn’t stay to listen to his complaints, so he sat and waited. 30 minutes passed and Hunk still wasn’t back, it made Lance antsy, he glanced up at the top of the cargo pile in hopes of seeing his friend with the little dog. Of course it was all in his head and didn’t happen. 15 minutes more, Hunk finally showed up with the smaller dog between his jaws and two additional dogs; a Scottish terrier and a toy American Eskimo dog.

“Guys you’re back! I was so worried that you bailed on me or something..” he said shyly as his tail fell a little upset over being left alone for so long. 

Pidge small brown chihuahua squirmed out of Hunk’s mouth, “Sorry..we were looking for my sibling who was traveling with me..his cage was there but not him. We also found these two. That’s Coran and Allura.” She explained plainly. Considering the loss of her litter mate, Lance apologized for her losses before addressing the other two. 

The smaller white dog was very attractive to him and he almost immediately perked up. “Why hello, I’m Lance-“ before he could finished his introduction she spoke up.

“I know, I’ve seen you on tv before. I usually watch my humans enjoy the dog shows.” She said pleasantly and honestly Lance’s tail started to wag rapidly. 

Though it didn’t last long when Coran protectively stood beside Allura, “Control yourself pup, no need to get excited.” He commented as if knowing very well that Lance already was attracted to her. 

Hunk then nudged Lance out of his thoughts, “We don’t have time for this right now anyway, we need to get a way out. Luckily while I was looking for Pidge, I found a nicely sized opening for us all to escape.” He said proud of how himself. 

Pidge wagged her small tail before weaving throw the bigger sized dog’s legs while barking with excitement, “Come on then, maybe my brother used it to get out too.” She said making her way to that part of plane with Hunk leading the way and the others following behind.

 

Meanwhile, up on a cliff side, two wolves stared at the beaten and smoking plane on the ground. One of them leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

“Shiro, there it is. The thing I saw fall out of the sky..what should we do?” He asked looking to his brother for guidance. The bigger wolf analyzed what they could do before he actually noticed 3, no 5 figures come out of the aircraft. Taking a hesitant step he hopped of the ledge and weaved his way down the slope.

“Come on, we’ll check it out..” he answered. The smaller one nodded before he following his companion. 

Bounding through the thicket before emerging into the large grass filled field as they approached the crashed plane. Of course the closer they got, the lower they crouched to the ground. 

“Keith, don’t attack unless needed, just be ready..” he warned as he noted the way Keith was ready to pounce. Getting a low growl in response, Shiro growled back at him in a scolding way. Sighing he put his focus back on the small pack of dogs. Shiro was ready to attack himself, but as soon as he listened to the panic in their voices and the fear of being lost and never getting home, he realized they’re not part of the galra pack; which is a just a band if wild dogs. Relaxing he rose up off the ground and to get the other dogs attention. Keith followed suit despite wanting to just attack and chase them out, but knowing Shiro he would never fight without real reason.

Lance who noticed them first yelped, “Wolves!” before hiding behind Hunk. The other dogs just froze in their spots and where basically shaking, especially Lance to which Shiro noticed. Clearing his throat he tucked his tail between his legs to show he was no threat to them before try to calm them with his voice.

“Hey, It’s okay..we’re not going to hurt you.” He whined slightly. Keith hated when they played the submissive act but he did it took only because he knew Shiro would want him to. 

Pidge then piped up, “you’re not going to eat us?” She questioned timidly next to Allura who was the bravest next to Coran. 

Keith then shook his head with a puzzled look, “Wait what? Of course not..we’re not savages..” he spat harshly. The dark wolf was hungry though and really did need something to eat, both him and Shiro went passed there limit without food, so he open to the idea. Watching Shiro move his way over to the where the pilot would be he just stayed put, except when Lance sort of got defensive despite being obviously frightened. Jumping up Lance stood in front of Shiro with bared teeth which made Keith basically lunge between Shiro and Lance very protective of his brother.

“Don’t you dare get near the pilot! I know what you’re trying to do.” He barked at Shiro and basically ignored Keith, but not entirely.

“You do?” The white wolf cocked his head before pressing himself against Keith gently to ease the others tension; it always worked. 

“Duh, why wouldn’t I? You won’t eat us cause you’re planning on eat them! They’re our only way out, just give them time to wake up..” he said innocently. Shiro felt sorry for this one, he looked back at the others and they seemed to feel the same way as him towards the dog’s innocence. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him.. you have my word..” he said with a gentle smile, which   
made Lance flustered and sort of backed down, letting Shiro do his thing.

As the massive wolf made his way to the window of the plane, he hopped onto the snout of it and got in through the broken glass, though he did cut the bridge of his nose while going in. Smelling his surroundings, he then nudged the man’s face in which he did get a groan for a response. He was alive, but in terrible condition. Looking out the window back at the group of dogs, he wasn’t one to let a living creature suffer like this, so he would have to break his word to the border collie. He took a deep breath and whispered, “I’m sorry..” before finishing him off by a bite of the neck. Licking the blood off his lips, he exited the crowded area and got looks of shock. 

Took Lance a minute to actually realize what Shiro just did, “Hey! What did you do?! What were you thinking? He was alive..and you..you..” 

Keith cut him off before standing next to Shiro, “He did what he had to..end his suffering.” He growled. 

It was only then Shiro’s tail stood high up and his posture changed from submission to dominance, “Alright, listen up pups. I’m giving you an option to live or die..sorry I have to say this, but you’re stuck here for who knows how long, but you can’t stay here. I know where there is more people, but you must trust me and I can take you to them..be aware it’s a long journey home. You can either stay here and wait for help, which eventually you’ll die...or join me and Keith, we can teach and protect you while we help you home.” He explained with confidence and knowledge. 

Everyone honestly had mixed feelings about the idea, though then Keith spoke up, “No one is forcing you, it’s your choice, but if I were you, I would want to survive.” He said despite not wanting a ragtag bunch of pups with them. With that said, the two made there way away from the group of lost dogs. 

It took everyone a moment before they chose to follow them, though Lance hesitated, after knowing what Shiro did, he was sacred to even be around them, but he didn’t want to be alone.

“Lance, are you coming?” Hunk asked with worry that he might not. Lance stared at the group that was leaving him before nodding sheepishly and following behind.


End file.
